baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Balduran's Logbook
Balduran's Logbook is one of the many items that can be found in the game belonging to famous explorer Balduran. This book contains the accounts of Balduran's final adventure. You are asked by Mendas to retrieve the book, telling you he wants to study it. Content This is the logbook of the goode ship Wandering Eye, under the command of the mos... orthy Balduran ...will return once we have again seen far off shores. The men are restless, but the promise of wealth rivaling our last voyage will keep them well in line... ...weather is clear and we shall make Anchorome in goodly time, of that I have no doubt... ...have calmed the crew, though nervouse they will remain. I blame them not, for it was not a pleasante encounter in the least. Bloody elves would do well to remember that the sea belongs to no one, save the gods that guard her. I shall avoide the northerly passage just the same, if only to prevent another overzealouse boarding party. Such paranoia from the "Fair Folk..." ...arrived in Anchorome, and I am remembered by a goodly number of people, not all fondly... ...but "His Grace" has deemed me worthy to proceed through his lands. I am quite sure the two hundred-strong complement of the Wandering Eye aided in the decision. Still, we were received in goode humore, and I will not request tribute... ...adventure it has been! Such wealth as this... only in the deepest ruins of home. Here it is almost for the taking, with only a measure of "diplomatic" discussions as the cost... ...attacked, and barely made it to the ship in time. Dradeel did warn of such, but who is to trust a worde from his mouth? I do sweare, his senses seem addled at the best of times... ...the crew, but a larger share for the remaining will keep them well and truly happy. I shall conscript replacements from the local populace this night, and we shall set our sails at dawn... ...delays, but with one hundred and fifty new hands, one must except the going to be slow at the start. They seem quite calm and orderly, not at all as I expected... ...should have searched! We cast him out, but his words... eady inflamed the crew. I know not what was worse, the shaman's constant... or the reaction of the crew when he was committed to the sea. Their eyes are... and resigned. I dislike a crew with no fire in their bellies, but I do suppose it is better than a fire in the hold... ...weather unseasonable, and the moode does worsen. As well, beetles have beset the food stores, and we shall surely be hungry long before reaching the coast of home... ...set aground to forage. It is a small isle, but it will yield what we need. Perhaps I shall... on my own while the crew... time on land will do them goode... ...original men seem quite shallow in the face, quite different from the pallor of the new recruits, but all are most definitely ill... Gallery Enhanced Edition: icon & image File:BGEE Bulduran's Log Book item icon.png File:BGEE Bulduran's Log Book item artwork.png Category:Items Category:Books Category:Items of Balduran